


Was She Ever?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: After her death, Joel wonders about whether or not she was happy?





	Was She Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Last of Us' nor am I profiting off this.

Sarah never told him to keep out of her diary. Neither of them went snooping through the others' things. Sometimes she joked a burglar would give up just because their stuff was boring. Nobody wanted to read a diary of teenage woes or steal from his collection of spare change.

Neither of them went snooping, because they trusted each other. There were things she didn't need to know about her father. There were things she kept hidden from him, because he was still her father. 

Neither snooped, but he wondered now. Was she happy before that moment? Was she ever?


End file.
